My Bulletproof Heart Is Yours
by lemmonpie
Summary: All killjoys are supossed to help one another, that's why the boys stop at the side of the road to see if those lovely ladies needed help. But Fun Ghoul never thought he would find such a smile in the desert. Fun Ghoul/OFC. Drabble. MCR-DangerDaysEra.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any MCR lyrics, characters and whatnot. I do own copies of their CD's and the idea to get the artwork from Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge tattooed on my feet.**

**AN: bear with me on this one; this is the first time I don't write for a regular fandom, like a TV show or a movie, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, ok? **

…**.**

**My Bulletproof Heart Is Yours**

Party Poison drove through the desert with all of his Killjoy gang in the car, they had just finished patrolling the area where they lived before going back to the old dinner they called home.

The fearless leader drove while Kobra Kid and Jet Star sang along to an old and forgotten tune in the back of the car. Next to him he had Fun Ghoul checking a map while he looked around for any signs of danger.

"Poison, what's that?" Ghoul asked, pointing at a car by the side of the road a few miles ahead.

"I don't know." He answered and continued driving.

"Well, slow down so we can take a look!"

"What if it's a trap?"

"Come on, Poison, that looks like a Killjoy car." Ghoul insisted, "What if they have someone injured or a kid? Killjoys are supposed to help one another."

With that he knew he had won and Poison slowed the car, "We're gonna see if they need any help." He announced to the others as he pulled the car next to the black and red, black and orange Camaro.

"Hello," Poison said, "Do you need any help?"

He should had cleared his throat or something because three women held their laser guns (one purple, one orange and one fuchsia) at him in fear that they were the enemy but they soon relaxed as they saw they were Killjoys too.

"Sorry," one of them said as she put her purple gun down at the same time the other two did. "We are alright, we're just stopping a second to stretch our legs, and we're headed to what used to be Vegas."

"Vegas is a sham, it was an ambush to get killjoys to go and be reprogrammed." Ghoul frowned.

"But we heard the message on the emergency frequency!" the same girl said.

"We did too but it wasn't real." Poison explained.

"It's okay; we'll just change the route." Another one of the girls, the one with the orange beam, said, "We just need to find a place to get gas and some supplies." She had long black hair, black eyes and a naughty expression. And she mad Poison nervous with all her sass.

"Oh, there was a gas station a few miles back!" the first one smiled the brightest smile, making Ghoul's breath hitch up a little. She was beautiful; she had shoulder length brown hair, bright hazel eyes, a killer smile, pale skin, a lovely waist, wide hips and a very nice rack. She was all Ghoul ever liked in a woman.

"Candy, that was three days ago." The third girl said, putting her fuchsia laser gun in its hoister. She was slim and had long light brown hair that blew in the wind along with a kind smile that made Jet Star automatically try to arrange his hair in hopes of looking somewhat better.

"Damn it!" she sulked; losing the smile Ghoul already loved and wanted to see again.

"How long have you been on the road?" Poison asked.

"About five days," the black haired one answered, "Oh, I'm Cherry Pie, by the way."

"I'm Candy Twist and this is Red Queen." The other two smiled.

"I'm Party Poison, these are Fun Ghoul, Jet Star and Kobra Kid" Poison said, pointing at each Killjoy. "Listen, why don't you come with us and stay in our safe house for the night, you must be tired and you can figure out what to do there." Poison offered.

"Sure, we can use a good night sleep and some clean up." Candy answered, "Thank you." She smiled.

"Get on your car and follow us!" Ghoul smiled and bounced into their car after the rest of the gang.

The girls did the same, Candy Twist driving as a silly grin stretched across her face. She hoped her 'sisters' hadn't noticed. They had, of course. They drove the five miles that separated them from the old dinner and parked their Camaro behind the Trans Am.

"Well, welcome to our humble abode." Jet smiled, "I'm gonna make sure there's running water if you want to shower." He said and went inside, shooting a last glance at Queen.

"Take whatever you need from your car and follow me in." Poison said, "Kobra and I will show you around."

The girls took out their sleeping bags, some toiletries and clean clothes before heading into the dinner, but Kobra turned and said, "We're not going out tonight again, we should put the cars in the shed, Poison."

The leader nodded silently, slightly entranced as he saw Cherry dust off her black pants with her hands before entering.

"I'll take it!" Candy said and gave her stuff over to Queen as the female Killjoys went into the building.

"Well, follow me, doll!" Ghoul smirked, loving the way her cheeks got all pink and she tried in vain to hide it.

They both climbed into their cars and drove them into the small shed behind the dinner. Ghoul was the first to get out and he immediately went to open Candy's door, stretching his hand to help her out.

She giggled and took it, not accustomed to the gallantry of the gesture.

"Well, post apocalypse or not, my mother raised a gentleman!" he laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen one." She smiled the bright smile that made Ghoul feel like there was still hope and beauty in a world as messed up as the one they lived in.

She made him feel safe, like the man he was before all the disaster and chaos. If they would have met back then he would not hesitate in asking her out, to a movie or diner or something, he would have walked her to her door and given her his jacket if she was cold and he would have waited for her to kiss him goodnight. But all that was worthless in the world they lived in so he did the only thing that he could think about that would translate all those feelings from his normal years into his killjoy present.

"My name is Frank." He smiled and stuck his hand out to shake. It felt good to say that out loud, he hadn't in a long time.

"I'm Jamia." She responded, still smiling and taking his hand in hers.

…

**Hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to review please!**


End file.
